1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel injection system of the common rail type, with two separate rails for delivering high-pressure fuel to an internal combustion engine that has two rows of cylinders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From German Patent Disclosure DE 10 2006 003 639 A1, a fuel injection system for a multicylinder internal combustion engine is known. This fuel injection system has a first and a second rail, and first injectors are disposed on the first rail and second injectors on the second rail, which injectors deliver the fuel to associated cylinders, one in each row of cylinders. A distributor block that is triggered by a high-pressure pump is integrated with one of the two rails.